Missing Piece
by AshxBlackxWolf
Summary: Zim is devastated after finding out the sad truth. Dib is trying to look for him with something very important to tell him. Maybe whatever Dib has to say can fill the piece that Zim is missing... ZADR Songfic.


**Hey! It's me, Ash, again with another fluffy ZADR fic! I want to thanks everyone who has favorited or reviewed my other story "My Umbrella"; it means so much to hear so much positive feedback. Seriously, I was having a bad day some few days ago and saw new reviews and it totally made my day, I'm so not even kidding! Thank you all! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Invader Zim and the song belongs to Big Time Rush, enjoy anyways!**

* * *

Small sniffles were barely heard while the other children's laughter and happy voices filled the school playground during recess one unusually bright and sunny day. Kids were running around and smiling and generally having an awesome time in the sunshine. Unfortunately, there was one individual who didn't fit this description at all and was having a horrible day and isolated himself from all of the other kids.

Zim wiped away his bright, neon blue tears away from his face with a gloved hand as he hugged his knees tighter to his scrawny chest. Why was the alien invader so upset, you ask? That's just it, he wasn't an invader and he never was. Ever since that day when the Tallest had told the poor Irken the sad truth about his mission, Zim was a total wreck.

The alien would burst into tears at random moments or miss more than a week of school and it was already a month after the day he was told the truth. What seemed worse was that no one seemed to care. Who would? Zim really had no one on this planet and he was convinced that no one would ever care for him. GIR seemed to care for him, always trying to comfort him by making his master a plate of waffles or letting him hug one of his rubber pigs. Zim was greatly appreciative by GIR's actions, but it really didn't seem enough to him for some reason. He felt like he was missing something, like there was a huge gaping hole in his chest that had to be filled. Zim just didn't know what would fill that hole.

Suddenly, and as if to make Zim's day even worse than it was, he heard the bushes he was hiding behind rustle slightly. Even though he really had nothing, Zim didn't want anyone to know how weak of a state that he really was in. Quickly wiping his face and trying to regain his composure, Zim cleared his throat and tried his best to sound confident.

"Who's there?" he said, his voice cracked and small and he nearly kicked himself for failing at concealing the sadness in his voice. The bushes rustled again, but this time they were parted by two hands and revealed none other than Dib Membrane. Zim's contacted eyes widened slightly at this and he turned his head away quickly away from Dib and tried wiping away his wet face.

"Zim, I have to-," Dib started to say, but noticed the alien fiercely wiping at his eyes, "Zim…? Are you ok?" Dib walked up to said boy and sat down next to him, concern etching every feature of his face. Zim continued to wipe at his eyes and didn't answer. Dib gently took Zim's gloved hands away and held them with one hand as he used the other to softly turn the green child's head toward him. Zim's eyes started to fill with more of his neon blue tears and he tried shutting them to get them to stop, but instead it made them fall faster.

Dib stared in amazement at the tears. They were literally glowing like some kind of blue acid that was trailing down Zim's green cheeks. Snapping out of it, he shook his head and gently wiped away a tear and spoke softly, "Hey… what's wrong?" He continued to try to wipe away some tears from Zim's eyes.

After a few silent moments of crying, Zim feebly tried answering in a quiet and broken voice. "It's all a lie…" Dib raised an eyebrow, "What is, Zim?" he asked quietly.

"My…m-mission…" Zim said as a new wave of sobs and tears washed over him and he took his hands from Dib's and buried his face in them, shaking as he cried. His arms wrapped around his small frame and his forehead fell on his knees miserably. "It was all…a fake…They all hate me, I'm not wanted at all…now I have no one at all…." Zim continued sadly through his sobs.

Dib frowned at this and wrapped an arm around the other child comfortingly. "It's ok… You're not alone anymore." He said and Zim's head lifted up to look at the human with wide, curious eyes.

"What…?" he asked and Dib nodded with a smile. "That's why I came to find you because I have something to tell you." With that Dib got up and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and Zim watched curiously.

"_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy_

Zim's eyes widened at how Dib's voice sounded, he never knew he could sing this well. There was a small dark green blush creeping onto his face and a small smile starting to form while he felt his sqeedily-spooch flutter. All sadness he felt was starting to melt away and he was starting to feel happy for once in a long time.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_  
_And there isn't anything they could've said or done?_  
_And everyday I see you on your own_  
_And I can't believe that you're alone_  
_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

_Looking for a, looking for a_  
_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_  
_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before_  
_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

"_Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_  
_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before_  
_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
_Everyday like slum-dog millionaire_  
_Bigger than the twilight love affair_  
_I'll be here, Zim, I swear_

_Looking for a, looking for a_  
_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_  
_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before_  
_All I really want is to be your_

Dib pulled out a bright, red rose from behind his back and handed it to Zim with a wide smile and held out his hand for him to take. With a small smile in return, Zim took his hand and stood up, taking the rose in his claws and his blush growing an even darker shade._  
_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
All I really want is to be your  
(Boyfriend)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend"  
_

Dib enveloped him into a tight hug and wrapped his arms around Zim's small waist and used one hand to wipe away the remaining tears on his pale green face. Zim put his arms around Dib's neck and together they put their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes

"_All I really want is to be your"_

Finishing his song, and with identical smiles Zim hugged the human child tightly before lifting his head and giving Dib a light kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Thank you, Dib." Smiling, Dib gently lifted Zim's head and placed a small kiss on his lips. Once Dib pulled away Zim's smile was wider and the tears were gone. The sadness vanished, and the missing piece filled.

* * *

**Well, first off I heard this song and all I could think about was ZADR and now I'm addicted to this song. :) Oh, I also almost got in trouble for writing this last night because I was supposed to be sleeping, but intsead... so yeah. It was about one in the morning when my Dad caught me, haha.**

**anyways, R&R please!**

**~Ash :)**


End file.
